


Pinky Promise

by wrttn_word



Series: And Believe, There's More [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, cal is little, daddy!ashton, little!calum, pretty cute tbh, there isnt enough little cal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrttn_word/pseuds/wrttn_word
Summary: Calum is a bit littler than Ashton thought, but thats okay, because Daddy's love their baby boy's no matter how little they are.





	Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> someone send help, honestly

Calum felt warm.  
He felt the butterflies fluttering in his stomach and a small smile passed his lips as he sat down on the couch. 

He could feel hazel eyes on him, watching him with something that felt like a predatory gaze. With a glance, he caught Ashton in the act of staring at him and the smile that the boy gave him held no shame or regret. 

“Come here.”  
Calum hesitated, uncertainty flashing across his face like lightening until he schooled it into a blank look.  
Ashton caught it, and Calum knew. 

“Callie, come here please.”  
A smile played on Ashton’s lips as he watched Calum fight with himself, wanting to obey but being unsure of in what way that he was supposed to follow the directions given. 

In that moment, Ashton showed a little mercy, patting his lap with a bigger smile.  
Calum scrambles from his spot and onto Ashton’s lap with a happy huff as he leaned himself back.  
Calum felt a light kiss being pressed to the soft dark hair on the top of his head and he smiled brightly as he turned to look at Ashton. 

“How are you doing, baby boy?”  
The smile that Calum carried seemed to get even brighter. 

“You let me sit here, Ashy!” Calum almost seemed to be visibly glowing with how filled with happiness he was, and he didn’t seemed to notice the slight wilting of Ashton’s expression. 

Without further consultation, Ashton choose Peter Pan as the nights movie and Calum sat and watched happily.  
Around halfway, Ashton started to feel Calum getting restless, wiggling around and squirming all over his lap. 

“Potty break?”  
At the mention, Calum whipped around and nodded furiously.  
Ashton had the foresight of a trained caregiver, as he often did, to put (or rather fight) Calum into a pull-up before they sat down.  
“Yes, Daddy. Please?” There was a whine very clear in Calum voice and any other time, Ashton would’ve made him repeat the statement without the annoying tone. 

“Up you get, sunshine.”  
Calum’s regression came in stages, and after so long of being with him, Ashton knew this and so did the rest of the band.  
The stress and anxiety pulled at Calum, and often when things were a little too hectic he would shut down.  
Some decompression and lack of responsibility are all he needed, Ashton could provide that for him.  
Ashton would care for him however he liked, and that’s what landed him in the bathroom with Calum for a bathroom break. 

“Daddy?” After using the bathroom, with a little bit of help from Ash, Calum was all cleaned up and waiting. 

“Yeah, baby?”  
Ashton could tell that was something wrong by the soft sound of his voice, but there was no way to rock press that concern just yet. 

“Can I..?” Calum didn’t finish, shaking his head, casting his eyes down to stare at his hands. 

Ashton dried his hands quickly before pressed a palm to the boys cheek.  
“Hey, little one, don’t do that to me.” Calum’s eyes seemed watery but he preened at the nickname nonetheless, looking to Ashton for guidance.

“Well, it’s just-I want-“  
Ashton was aware that they were on the verge of potential meltdown, Calum’s frustrated huff setting off alarm bells in his brain.  
Calum in his little space was generally very happy, his anxiety a distant memory while Ashton provided for him.  
Yet, every now and then, some of Calum’s real fear started to show through, and it came especially when he wanted to ask for something specific. 

“It’s okay, take your time.” Ashton smiled softly, swiping a thumb over the boys cheek.

It took Calum a few moments to gather his confidence, starting to chew on his finger before Ashton pulled them right back out.  
Any other time, Ashton would’ve scolded him but he was thankful this time, he was spared. 

“Can I please wear diapers, like before?” Calum’s voice was soft and slightly wavering, and he felt like he was made of dust. 

“Of course you can.” Ashton responded without hesitation and Calum’s eyes seemed ever more watery.  
“Would you like to put one on now, or wait until we change for bed?” 

It took almost no time for Calum’s tears to start falling.  
However confusing it might’ve been. Ashton was pretty sure he knew why his boy was crying this time.  
“Oh, baby.” 

The idea that Ashton might’ve said no had been weighing on Calum’s mind for a least a month. It was almost as if Calum had convinced himself that Ashton would say no, however preposterous the idea may have been. There was a certain anxiety that Cal associated with diapers, a sort of self-judgement that he had pinned on himself, that even months of Ashton's coddling couldn't smother.  
He had been distant, even out of his headspace and Ashton had noticed. His boyfriend had seemed reserved, even more denying a hug from his best friend, Luke. 

When left to his own devices, Calum would often self destruct, rejecting any help from others.  
Ashton knew better than to let him be. 

In this instance, he lead Calum to the bedroom by his hands, going slowly to avoid tripping and start to prepare a new diaper for him.  
“D-daddy?” 

Calum was hiccuping as Ashton taped the sides of his diaper, but even after the immediate support from his caregiver, the anxiety was tugging at him. 

“You still love me?”  
The question caught Ashton off guard and he blinked for a moment.

“Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?”  
It was times like this that Calum’s lisp came out again, and he stumbled over his words. 

“If I’m too little, you won’t want me anymore.” 

Ashton was visibly taken aback, leaning backwards with a stunned expression.  
They had been at this for months now, and Ashton had thought that the youngest that Cal was going to be was 3, but it seems he had been wrong. 

“Angel, that’s not true at all.”  
Calum was sniffling harder and Ashton was trying to avoid more tears from the boy.  
“I’ll love you no matter what, or how little you are.” 

“Promise?” Calum held out his pinky, staring at Ashton intensely, as if there has never been anything more important. 

Ashton says the only thing that Calum would accept.  
“Cross my heart.”


End file.
